Secret Admirer
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Darien receives a message from a...secret admirer! Could this be from a certain Meatball Head he likes? Darien sure hopes so!


Title: Secret Admirer  
By: Princess Sere14  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hey everyone! I know, I know, another late Valentines story, but I couldn't resist posting it. Anyway, please read my story and review.  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does. ^_^  
**************  
"Hey Meatball Head." the tall, broad figure said.  
"Ahhh, don't call me Meatball Head. My name is S-E-R-E-N-A, Serena. Not Meatball Head."  
"Glad to know you finally learned how to spell your name, Serena." he said teasingly.  
As she walked away, he heard her muttering to herself about why she had to run into him everyday. Darien smiled to himself. He enjoyed teasing Serena and seeing her get mad. Which he thought what she even looked cute mad.  
  
"Why can't you be nice to the girl?" a familiar voice behind Darien asked.  
Darien turned around to see Andrew. "I enjoy making her mad, is why."  
"I know what it is. You like her and you don't want to admit it."  
"Ha! You think I like her?"  
"I *know* you like her and are just too bullheaded to admit it. Why don't you admit it?" he asked slyly.  
  
~*~  
Although Serena got annoyed at Darien when he teased her, she felt attracted to the good looking boy. To be honest, she had a MAJOR crush on him.  
"Serena," a voice behind her said pronouncing each syllable of her name.  
She turned around to see Raye and the rest of her friends waving to her from a booth nearby.  
  
"Hi guys." she said as she hurried over to join them.  
Since Valentines Day was coming up in a couple days that was the mein subject the girls talked about. Serena soon grew tired of the subject and let her gaze drift to the broad, muscular figure that was talking rapidly to Andrew. A dreamy look came over her face. 'I wonder what it would be like to be his girlfriend, to be in his arms, and to kiss him. It is was only possible. I know! I can get him something for Valentines Day.'  
The other girls didn't realize Serena wasn't joining in on the conversation until Mina nudged her friends and pointed at Serena. "Guys do you see she's staring at with that dreamy look on her face?"  
"I can't be possible. Serena hates Darien's guts yet it looks like she has a crush on him." Amy said somewhat shocked.  
"Serena," Raye said and shook her friend gently to break hr out of her trance.   
"Huh? What?" she said turning back to her friend. Seeing wide grins on her friends' faces made her even more confused.   
  
"Why..why are you guys looking at me like that for?"  
"You've got it bad."  
"Lita, what are you talking about? What do I got bad?"  
"You like Darien don't you Serena?"  
"What?" Serena cried, her eyes opening wide.  
"You like Darien." Mina repeated.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Well you had this dreamy look on your face when you were staring at Darien and that look means only one thing. You like Darien. When Serena blushed bright red the other girls knew they were right.  
"So what are you going to do about it, Serena?"  
"I don't know. I thought I might get him something for Valentines and sign it as secret admirer or something. Then write and say some place where we can meet and I can tell him how I feel."  
"Wow Serena! It sounds as you're pretty much got it figured out."  
"Yeah, and I've already figured out what to get him."  
"What is it?" Mina asked eagerly.  
"A box of chocolate and a single red rose."  
"I see why you're getting him chocolate but what's with the rose?" Raye asked.  
"Well, the rose is Darien's favorite flower and to make it sort of...romantic." This made the grins of her friend's face become even bigger. "By the way, can any f you guys come with me to get this?"  
  
It turned out that only Raye and Mina could go. They made plans to come over to Serena's house the next morning.  
"Oh man, I got to go guys, or my mom's going to kill me for being late!"  
  
~Next Day~  
"Come on Serena. Just ge tthe chocolate and rose so we can leave." Raye said impatiently. Serena reached up and hesitated before snatching the chocolate box off the shelf. Then she hurried over to the vase and grabbed a rose. Then she started to head for the front of the store to pay for it.  
  
Just then she bumped into a familiar muscular figure. "Oh no." she groaned. Without looking up she knew who it was.  
"Aren't you happy to see me Meatball Head?"  
"Why would I be happy to see you?"  
Looking down at Serena his eyes stopped on the box of chocolates and the rose. "Who are you buying that for Meatball Head? Your boyfriend? Darien teased.  
An evil thought came to Serena. "For your information it is for a guys I really like." She enjoyed the look of shock that came over his face.  
"W-w-what you have a c-crush on somebody?" he stuttered.  
Without answering she turned on her heal to pay for the items and left a bewildered Darien behind.  
  
~Darien at the arcade~  
"So Serena has a crush on somebody and you don't like it." Answer said after Darien had told him what happened.  
"It's not that it's just hard to believe Meatball Head likes someone." he said defiantly.  
"You *know* you like Serena and don't want to see her with another guy is why you're so upset about it. If it wasn't then you wouldn't care if Serena liked someone."  
"Yeah, I guess I like her and I just don't want to admit it."  
"I knew it!"   
  
~Valentines Day~  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
"Hold on a second." Darien said in a groggy voice. When he opened the door he didn't see anyone there. Just when he was about to shut the door something caught his eye. On the ground lay a box of chocolates and a red rose but what he was interestd in most was a piece of paper. He quickly picked up the things and went inside. He lay the things down and began to read noping to find out who this was from.   
It read:  
Darien,  
Happy Valentines Day! I figured since this is Valentines Day I should tell you how I feel about you, but since I don't have the courage to tell you right now please meet me at 6:00 in the park at the fountain.  
Love,  
a secret admirer  
  
A secret admirer! Wow! I wonder who my secret admirer is? As soon as I've cleaned up myself I'm going to show this to Andrew.'  
'I have a secret admirer' kept going through his head on the way to the arcade.  
  
~at the arcade~  
"Hey Andrew look what I got this morning." he said as he handed Andrew the piece of paper.  
"Wow!" he said after he read the note. "Do you have any idea who your *secret admirer* is?"  
"Well..I'm kind of hoping it's Serena but I don't think she would do something like this. Especially since she hates my guys."  
"You never know man. She could like you. I guess you just have to wait until 6 tonight to find out."  
  
~*~  
"Did you give it to him, Serena?"  
"What did he say?"  
"Does he even know it's from you?"  
"You didn't chicken out, did you?"  
As soon as her friend had arrived at her house they had bombarded her with questions. The last one had been from Raye.  
"Hold on a second guys. First, Raye, I *didn't* chicken out, Ami, I did give it to him, Lita, he didn't say anything that I know of because he doesn't know it's from me-"  
"What? What do you mean he doesn't know it's from you?"  
"Calm down Mina. Have you forgotten that I told you that I would sign it as secret admirer and write some place where we could meet?" she said this much calmer than she felt.  
  
  
"Oh, now I remember."  
"Soooo..where are you going to meet lover boy?" Raye teased making Serena blush a bright red.  
"At the park by the fountain at 6 tonight." Serena said still slighting embarrassed.  
"Well, good luck."  
"Thanks Raye, I'll probably need it."  
  
~*~6:00  
"Where is she?" Darien thought, waiting in anticipation. He had gotten there a few minutes early hoping she would be there already. After a few minutes he saw a slim, delicate figure emerge from the shadows. The slim, pretty blond came closer until she was directly in front of him. A look of shock and joy came over Darien's face as soon as he saw Serena.  
"You're my secret admirer?" he said as a wide grin came onto his face.  
"Yes...I am." Serena said nervously.  
  
When she didn't say no one he asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me besides that?" Although he already knew what she would say he wanted to hear it.  
"Well um...yeah." 'I hope I don't make a fool of myself,' she silently prayed. "Since we've met I've had feelings for you. At first I wasn't sure what those feelings were then I realized I was in love with you. I mean, I know we argue and everything but-"  
"I know what you mean." he said cutting her off. "I know because I've felt the same way. I didn't want to even admit to myself the feelings I felt. Every time you were near I didn't know how to act to I started calling you names."  
  
A wide grin broke out of Serena's face. She stepped a couple feel forward until they were touching. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was no surprise now that he responded back with equal passion. The two stayed like that for quite some time.  
***************  
Let me know what you think...review! 


End file.
